New Home
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: Sidewinder is a Cybertron Wolf by her mother, leaving her father a Cybertron dog. Being half wolf Sidewinder was looked down a pond due to her being half wolf. She escapes from the pound only to be tracked down by Ironhide. Now the chase is on to find if her. Does she has what it takes to out smart old Ironhide, or will she end up back in the pound were she first escaped from.
1. Chapter 1

Short story about Sidewinder. Hope you like it, and/or PM if your want me continue with the short story of Ironhide and Sidewinder.

* * *

Sidewinder was considered a mutt from upper Iacon. Lost, alone, and no place to call home no one wanted her. She was half Cybertron wolf and half Cybertron dog. Her mother was a wolf, leaving her father to be the dog. Wandering around the city Sidewinder kept her optics open and her nose kin on any Law Enforcers like Prowl and Ironhide. She could outrun them old Enforcers, but she knew that it was only a matter of time when she'll get caught. She'll worry about that then the time comes for now she just have to find herself some energon. Her nose telling her where to go, but that was just the problem. It just so happened to be that those two Law Enforcers were in the same area. A low growl comes from her throat, but it was heard by both who saw the K-9. The chase was one as Ironhide saw the mutt running.

Sidewinder howls at him " Can you keep up old mech!"

"I'm not old, mutt!" The black Law Enforcers catches up with her.

"I have a name!" She growls then picks up the pace.

"As do I." The black mech a;so picked up his pace.

Sidewinder laughs to herself "You're mistaken old mech. I didn't get my name for nothing. Runs into an ally with said old mech following her.

She slides to a stop "Uh-oh! Um...this was not the plan that I had in mind." Turns around looking for a way out."Look maybe the two of us could work this out somehow? I mean come on, I didn't think you are that old."

Ironhide had finally caught up to the mutt. "Nowhere to run now, mutt."

"Oh, yes I do." Sidewinder runs between his legs howling as she escaped from him. The Law Enforcers grabs her tail pulling her back to him. Sidewinder growls "Let me go!" She bites Ironhide, but he didn't feel a thing. "I didn't get my name for nothing either." She bites were their was not armor causing the enforcer to stumble backwards. Sidewinder jumps down taking off again "See ya gramps." Ironhide takes off after the mutt again. Running Sidewinder leaps over a sparkling she takes a few minutes to bark at the youngling before taking off. "Getting tired?"

The black mech picks up his speed "Not at all." Sidewinder takes a sharp left turn down a street that was busy. "Good luck finding me!"

Ironhide sniffs around and follows the mutt's scent quickly. Finding another K-9 she brushes up against them to get their scent on herself. Than she goes to find a pair of bondmates to walk beside . The enforcer runs up a set of stairs looking around on the street below. "There you are..." He then jumps down and runs after the mutt.

"I may be a mutt, but I do have wolf in me." She takes off again with the black mech still on her trail. Knocking a few bot's over "Hope he's the only one around here. Hate to have two on my tail." Sidewinder then finds a place to hide. Sniffing the air Ironhide heads towards Sidewinder's hiding place. Lifting her own nose up the Cybertron wolf/dog smelled Ironhide coming closer to her hiding place. Backs up Sidewinder out of her hiding place taking off again. Again the chase was back on with the old Law enforcer after the mutt. The cybertron wolf/dog runs faster and her tongue was sticking out. Soon Ironhide catches up to the mutt. The picks the mutt up by her scruff of her neck. A growl comes from the back of the cybertron wolf/dog's throat.

"Not so old now, am I?" Law Enforcer told the mutt that was in his hold.

Showing her teeth she snarls "Still to old to fall for this." Soon sparklings started to run over to Ironhide and Sidewinder.

"What!?" Ironhide asked in shock.

"You forgot that I was part cyberdog. Sparklings love K-9s." The sparklings start to climb up him "Doggie!" All the sparkling yelled. Ironhide lifts the sparklings off of himself while Sidewinder get loose and runs. "See ya around again Law Enforcer!" The black law enforcer grabs Sidewinder by her scruff.

The Cybertron wolf/dog yelped " Ok,ok,ok! I won't try to escape anymore." Her ears move to the side of her head. "What are your going to do to me?" She lets a low growl out.

"Hmmm...What to do with you?" He starts taking her to the pound.

Knowing where Ironhide was heading Sidewinder whines "No the pound! Anywhere, but there!"

"Shut up!" The yells at the mutt as they continue to walk.

"I just came from her. No Cybertron wants me because I'm part wolf."

Ironhide thinks "Hmm..."

"Come on! I have been in there for a long time. I was hoping someone would chose me, but I looked too much like a wolf. So nobody chose me, they would walk right past me not looking at me."

"...Consider yourself chosen." The law enforcer told her.

"What!" The Cybertron wolf sounded shocked.

"Do you want to live on the streets or have a home?"

"A home" Sidewinder said sadly.

"That's what I thought." Ironhide made it sound like he already knew the answer.

"Why? Are you going to take me home with you!?" Sidewinder was getting hopeful.

"Yes."

"Does this make me your partner with you being a Law Enforcer?"

"Hmm...I guess so." Ironhide said getting Sidewinder to lick his face causing him to smile. She stop licking his face to ask. "So...Does this mean I have to follow your commands? I don't do so hot on those."

"I don't do that many commands, as long as you don't run away it's fine." Sidewinder thinks about it for a few seconds. "I don't think I would. I like to work."

"Well you can help out if your want." He told Sidewinder who was being held not by her scruff anymore, but like a normal Cybertron dog would be held.

"I don't have a lot of training like those other Law Enforcers dogs. Think you can train me to do what they do?"

"Sure." Hide said.

She wags her tail. "Can we play fetch? He ears move back to make her look sad. "I never really gotten out much when I was in the pound. They didn't let me out at all for fear that I might kill another dog."

He looks around to find something to throw. "Sure." Sidewinder comes back with a disc in her mouth. She sat waiting for him to take it out of her mouth and throw it for her.

The old Law Enforcer takes it out of her mouth. "You're ready?" Sidewinder barks while she waits for Hide to throw it. Chasing after the disc she jumps in the air battening down hard one the disc braking it. Ironhide looked a little shocked. Bringing it back Sidewinder sat down. "Yeah...I forgot to tell you that I have a powerful jaw, and hindquarters." She said setting the disc down one the ground.

"Pretty strong jaw than."

On of the Cybertron wolf's ear moved off to the side. "That was the other problem for me in the pound." Picking up another on the old mech throws another disc. "Oh!" Sidewinder takes off again. "It doesn't bother me." Hide added as he watched Sidewinder. Running after the disc Sidewinder saw herself heading towards a group of sparkling, she leap over them while in the air grabs the disc with Ironhide smiling at his new found Cybertron wolf/dog. Landing on the ground Sidewinder slams into Prowl. Looking up Sidewinder drops the disc from her mouth in a flash, he body turning right around to head back to Ironhide. "The hates me since the first day I got out of that prison called a pound!"

"Who, Prowl?" Ironhide asked his K-9 friend who was hiding behind his legs by now. "Yeah that's the one. That is him! He's been after me since day one. I've been lucky to outsmart him long, and to avoid his traps and all." Sidewinder whimpered.

The old Law Enforcer looks down at the K-9 "Well, the can't touch you now."

"I don't have a collar or anything." The cybertron wolf/dog ears pin back against her head as the young Law Enforcer comes closer with Prowl ordering Ironhide to answer his question. "Ironhide, what are you doing think with that mutt?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Ironhide looks at the younger Law enforcer. "I've decided to keep her, is that a problem?"

"Yes, there is." Prowl narrowed his optics at Sidewinder. "Do you have proof that she has been adopted by you? And where is her collar?"

"I was just heading there to get them now." The old Law Enforcer told the much younger mech.

Prowl didn't believe it one bit. "I'll let it slide by me. Also that fact that she's part wolf. We have a law about K-9's being part wolf are to be put down by the law or to be used by the law Enforcers only." The walks off. "Hope to see your two at HQ training. My K-9 will most likely out do your mutt."

"I that a challenge?" Ironhide asked.

"Oh, yes, old mech and you so called mutt." Prowl continued to walk off.

"She has a name you know." Said old mech said to the backside of Prowl.

Prowl called over his shoulder. "I don't care to hear it! I'll hear it when we have the K-9 games at our HQ."

"You'll hear it when she wins." Hide yelled with Sidewinder giving his servo a friendly lick, having him smile he said "Looks like we have to get you a collar."

One of Sidewinder's ears moves forward. "I hate having them on, but I will wear on for you."

"Come on let's get you a collar on you." He starts walk to the pet shop. Sidewinder walking right next to him. "So...What are these K-9 games about anyway?"

"It's when us officers bring our K-9's and they compete to see who is the best." The old mech said.

Sidewinder wanted to know more so she asked "Like in what? Speed? Skills?" Her ears move forward all the way showing her excitement.

"Yes, speed, stealth, tracking that kind of stuff."

"I'm good at speed, stealth, and tracking." The Cybertron wolf/dog looked around. "Are the team

eliminated in each round?"

Ironhide told his new K-9 friend. "It's done a little differently, in each event. Each K-9 gets a rank on how they performed. After all the ranks are given at each event, the K-9 with the most wins."

"Have your ever won before?" Sidewinder looks up at owner.

"Never had a K-9 before."

"Your haven't? How come?" Is it because of Prowl?" Sidewinder asked.

"It has nothing to do with Prowl. Just haven't had on at all."

"Did you ever wanted one?" Sidewinder got the scent of rust sticks in the air making her lick her lips .

"I might have considered it once" The law enforcer said.

"You did?" Cybertron wolf/dog said with happiness.

"Yea."

"Is this the pet shop?" Sidewinder asked.

"Looks like it is." The walks in holding open the door for his K-9.

Sidewinder walks in. "Whoa!" Look at all thoses Rust Sticks. She stands up on her back legs to look. Ironhide picks up a few rust sticks and a collar paying for it. The Cybertron wolf/dog looks over at Ironhide to make sure he wasn't looking she goes to steal a rust stick in hope Ironhide wasn't looking. Turning around Ironhide after he had just paid for the collar, and a few rust sticks saw Sidewinder with a rust stick. "Sidewinder!" Hide scowled the Cybertron wolf/dog.

She looks at him. "Oops! I'm sorry I'll put it back, I swear, I will." Moves her ears to the side of her head and optics cast down to the floor.

"If you want something that badly just ask" He said while giving his new K-9 a rust stick.

"Ok... it's just that I am not use to having things given to me. I always hate to seal it in order to live the next day." Sidewinder takes the rust stick out of his servo carefully. The old Law Enforcer pats his Cybertron wolf/dog on the head feeling sorry for her. "Well, that's in the past now." Hide told he while putting on the collar around Sidewinder's neck.

Sidewinder tried to look at the collar. "When do we start to do training? Offers part of her rust stick to Hide. "You want a bite?"

Ironhide had to decline the offer. "No thanks. It will probably be tomorrow when we start."

"Ok." She eats the rest of the treat.

"We should probably head back now."

"You're probably right." The female Cybertron wolf/dog heads for the door with Ironhide walking next to her. Sidewinder runs off in the wrong direction with Ironhide telling her. "Sidewinder, it's this way."

"Oh...Right. Forgot about your being my new owner now." The black mech laughs a little bit at Sidewinder. "Don't laugh at me. Wait until tomorrow when you gonna forget that your own a K-9 who's half wolf." She tease her new owner.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you did." Wagged her tail. "I'm only playing with you."

"We should hurry before the wrong type of bot's come."

"What do you mean?" Oh, them. I met a few of them before." Sidewinder gumbled.

"Yea, them."

"What did they do?" Walks next to Ironhide with her tongue hanging out to the side of her mouth.

"Let's just say I feel sorry for those who cross paths with them." The old mech had sympathy for those who did come across with the bad Cybertron's.

"What happened to them?" Cybertron wolf/dog jumped up onto a few steps of a building.

"Most times it's just a beating, but other times it's worse."

"You mean in someone getting killed." Sidewinder looks down at the steps ears moving forward then back again.

"Yes."

"Oh..." She closes her optics. "Was one of them red,blue and had flames?" Hide had a questionable look on his face. "When you first started out as a law enforcer." She stood up. "That was your Prime. I was still free at the time found him being beaten by said mechs. I fought them off for him. I was the one to help him. "

"Ooh, I remember now. He's quite thankful what you did."

Sidewinder wags her tail. "How is he? Told me that he would come see me, but he never did."

"He's quite well and he's a Prime now which is hard work, it is understandable why he couldn't."

"I found that out the night he was named the next Prime." The Cybertron wolf/dog looks away. "Once I saw that he was the next Prime I left knowing what would happen next. I was at his home sitting on the steps waiting when he walked up. Told me that he was made the next Prime, that's when I left." She faces back to Hide. "I didn't look back, and he didn't call my name, so I moved on to making trouble with you guys. Making you look like fools, and trying to stay alive for the next day."

Ironhide made a face "...Well you did a good job of that."

'I did, didn't I." A yawn comes from the K-9. "Are we almost home?"

"It's just around the corner."

Walks next to her owner. "Why do your close yourself off to others?" Leans her head against his servo.

"I guess I'm not much of a '_team player_'."

"Are you a loner?"

"Hmm...You could say that." He unlocks the door having it slide open. Sidewinder debates with herself. "What the hell." She dashes inside with Hide walking in after her closing the door.

"Nice place."

"Thanks." The old black mech noted. Looking around the Cybertron wolf/dog ran into something. "Ow!" Shaking her head. "What's this, Hide?"

"What's what?" Hide made himself sound dumbfounded.

"This." Jumping up onto the desk she asked. "This shelf? It's got stuff on it that I don't know what some of its name."

"You mean my desk?" Ironhide was laughing one the inside one how much Sidewinder didn't know about.

"Oh." Sidewinder lifts up one of her paws. "That's what this is?"

"That's just and photo album."

Picking up the photo album in her mouth Sidewinder jumps off Ironhide's desk. She set the photo album down in front of him. "Are you willing to show me?

"Sure." The Law Enforcer picks it up the album with Sidewinder pushing him towards the desk chair. Conveniently being pushed towards Ironhide sits down. Sitting next to the chair with her head resting on the arm of the chair while her owner opened up the photo album. Looking at the photos on the pages that were displayed to them the wolf/dog asked. "Is this you when you were younger? Or your old team of Law Enforcers?"

'It's my old team." Sidewinder heard the hint of sadness in her owner's voice when he spoke.

"What happened to them?"

"You know those bad type of Cybertron's I was telling you about?"

"I do."

'We were just getting off duty when a large group of them started to attack out of know were." Ironhide was holding his emotions at bay, but to a K-9 like Sidewinder, she should sense that he was holding them back.

Having her ears move back like she was scared Sidewinder asked. "And?"

"I couldn't see the rest of my team from the group surrounding me. Luckily I didn't take much damage due to my stronger armor. I started shooting back at them, soon as I did so they left...I turned around in a small circle seeing back to face my team. My whole team were either dead or critically damaged... "

The Cybertron wolf/dog whimpers. "And you told your Leader what happened to your team?"

"I did."

"I take it that you and you team where moved to other teams, no longer together?" She whines.

"Yes." He turns the page.

The once so called mutt rest her head on the pages of the photo album. "What happened to the rest of your team?"

"Hey!" Ironhide was surprised that he couldn't look at the pictures because of Sidewinder resting her head on one of the pages. "They got moved to a different teams."

"Do you ever wish to see them again?"

"Yes. It would be good, anyway I think it's getting late. You should probably power down." Ironhide scratches one of Sidewinder's ears.

"Ahh...Do I have too?" Sidewinder wines like a puppy being scolded for doing something she didn't want to do.

"Well, I said probably."

The Cybertron wolf/dog trailed after her owner. "You're messy with all your guns."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A part her and another part there." She said laying down next to a part.

"I'll tidy up the place later."

"Don't. I like it. It' reminds me of the place I would recharge at." A sigh comes from the K-9.

"Sorry about that." The black mech commended.

"It's fine." The K-9 makes a circle around the area she was going to be recharging. She lays down on the floor of the room with Hide turning off the lights and him going to his own breth. With his broad back turned to the mutt, Sidewinder get's up and follows her master to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Now having a owner, Sidewinder finds that having someone like Ironhide care for her was different the what she was use too. She would be training with Ironhide the next day for the Law Enforcer K-9 games. Lifting her head up off of the old mech's legs, she looks around more in the room seeing not much personable items. Hide begins to wake up from his recharge cycle. The noise of gears turning and grinding got the mutt to look at her owner.

Fully awake the old mech gronas. "Ugh..." And without thinking Sidewinder licks her owner's servo before getting off of his leg that she resting on.

"Hehe...Mornin to you too." Standing next to the berth the female K9 licks his other servo before answering him. "Morning to you, too." Getting up the Law Enforcer with seniority got off his berth with his 'man's best friend' as the human saying goes stretching out her own joints. Picking up a rust stick hide gives it to the female wolf/dog. "Enjoy."

"Why is that?" She asks out of spite.

'What is what?"

"Nothing." Hide got himself his own energon while the K-9 eats her own rust stick slowly. Finishing off his energon and the mutt chasing her tail like a puppy. Getting up off his chair Hide walks. "Come. You don't want to be late for training."

"Ok." She trots over to him as he unlocks the door sliding it open walking out with the mutt following her new owner. Locking the door back up the old Law Enforcer starts to head in the training facility with a happy Sidewinder whose tail was waggles happily causing the old mech to smile again.

"What are we going to be training for today? "

"First we'll work on your weakest aspect ."

"Oh..." She laughs a little. "Um...that's going to be in the category under commands and orders." The lowers her head down .

"I mean physical aspect."

"Physical!? You already know that! I'm not good at anything. " The female wolf raises her lip off of her teeth.

"Well you're quite fast ." Hide completed to the young wolf.

"Besides that. I mean look at me! I'm part wolf!" She snapped at herself . "What are you going to do with this!?" She picks up one of her paws.** "**What are you going to do to convince the others! "

"Part wolves like you, usually have more adapt senses than K-9's ."

"True...But look at me! "

"You look fine." The said owner answers his K-9.

The young wolf sighs. "How are you going to convince the others that I'm not just a mutt."

"Hmm.."

"And I am not just a wolf who's been an outcast by my own kind and by others Cybertron's."

"Looks like you've got to prove yourself , than."

"Being the underdog...I guess you right." The young wolf mumbles under her breath when they reached the building. Sidewinder was in _'awe_'. "Um...You sure that other Law Enforcers are not going to make fun of me? "

"Why would they, and plus if they do they're going to have my fist in their faceplate."

"Thanks Hide. So what are you going to teach me? " The wolf/dog asked.

"Well lets decide that once were inside the building." Hide said with a small smile on his face.


End file.
